


Instant Crush

by sluthyuck



Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omegas with pussies, Top Lee Jeno, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Day 4: Thigh RidingHe's imagined having sex with his hot roommate before. It was always of them going on a romantic date first and they kiss under the pretty stars. It'd involve him awkwardly confessing to Donghyuck how much he likes him. And maybe if he's lucky they'd have sex. But he never imagined having his roommate riding his thigh on their couch while watching some shitty romantic movie.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 224





	Instant Crush

**Author's Note:**

> i somehow pulled this out of my ass but I enjoyed writing it. lmao i was a day late with this one bc i had assignments due and my ass didn't do them until the last minute.

He isn’t so sure how this happened. He and his roommate were supposed to be cuddling (which the other usually initiated because he’s too shy for that) on their couch while watching some sexual,  _ romantic  _ movie. Instead, Jeno finds himself sitting upright with his roommate rubbing his sweet, slicked up cunt on his thigh. The movie is completely forgotten and acts as background noise. 

He still hasn’t figured out how this happened. Maybe it was the sex scene where the male lead calls the female lead a  _ disgusting slut _ . He vaguely remembers Donghyuck squirming and stiffening next to him, plush thighs pressing together. Or was it when the female lead begged the male “ _ daddy, please!”?  _

He wants to ignore Donghyuck. He really does, damnit. He’ll be a good alpha and let the _slut-_ the _omega_ ride his thigh however long he wants. However, his raging boner isn’t really helping him focus and _god,_ does he feel frustrated. He tries not to let the images of shoving Donghyuck into the couch and pounding his tight pussy get to him.

“ _ Jeno,”  _ Donghyuck whines. 

Jeno swallows thickly as he peers down onto his admittedly  _ pretty _ roommate’s face. His ears and cheeks are flushed pink when the omega stutters his name so cutely, plush cunt sliding back and forth on his muscular thigh. With blood rushing to his dick, he isn’t sure how long he can stay calm and composed. His cock twitches in his black athletic shorts and he stifles his groan—too embarrassed and shy to be vocal in front of his longtime crush. 

He’s imagined having sex with Donghyuck for the first time before. It was always of them going on a romantic date first and they kiss under the pretty stars. Then things just lead to another where his dick is inside Donghyuck’s cunt. 

Again, they were only sexual and romantic fantasies that he didn’t think would actually happen. But here he is with the omega of his fantasies fucking himself on  _ his _ thigh, getting off to  _ him _ , and moaning  _ his  _ name. 

“ _ Jeno, Jeno!”  _ Donghyuck sobs prettily. 

His hips stutter tiredly after grinding his cunt on the alpha’s thighs for quite some time. He looks so cute with glistening eyes that look a little zoned out. The large white shirt that Jeno’s so sure is hiked up above his hips—revealing his soft stomach and cunt. His small pink tongue is poking out of his mouth, drool dripping down on Jeno’s shirt. He’s too focused on rubbing his clit on his roommate’s thick thigh, squealing and whimpering every time. 

Jeno slips his hands on the omega’s wide hips and he gently rocks him on his thigh. Donghyuck looks at him with wide eyes and wobbly, wet lips. He looks absolutely adorable, so fucking cute that his cock twitches. He flinches suddenly when a warm palm squeezes his cock with fingers caressing where the head is at. Donghyuck looks down at Jeno’s crotch and licks his lips before glancing up at him with a sultry, dazed gaze. The omega moves his hips a little more desperately with his hand still squeezing and touching his cock. 

He doesn’t want to be too rough or mean but something inside of him is telling him to rough the omega up. To take and use the whore’s pussy however long he feels. 

_ It wouldn’t be a bad thing to just bend him over and fuck him, right?  _ Jeno asks himself.  _ Maybe I’ll shove my cock down his throat till he cries.  _

He shakes his head momentarily. 

_ He deserves it, Jeno. The slut is the reason why you had so many goddamn boners in the middle of night and in class.  _

That… That is true. The omega is the sole reason he got so turned on in class and at 3 am. If he didn’t walk around in those pink panties and bending over at any given chance in front of him than Jeno wouldn’t have four pairs of socks ruined. It’s all his fault. 

“You’re so cute, Donghyuck.” Jeno purrs. “A cute little slut for Daddy.”

He slips his hand between Donghyuck’s thighs and thumbs his clit, reveling in the wetness that covers his  _ soft  _ pussy. He smiles sweetly at the omega who lets out loud cries and whines of  _ Daddy  _ and  _ Jeno.  _ He coos at him and continues praising him for being such a good  _ slut _ for him while pinching and caressing his clit with the rough pads of his fingers.

Donghyuck sniffles adorably with his face buried into Jeno’s neck, tongue lazily lapping at his jugular. He’s trembling and shaking violently from the vulgar things Jeno tells him. It’s a little too much for his fuzzy brain and sensitive pussy that aches. His tummy feels tight and he knows he’s so close. 

“Daddy, please…” Donghyuck whines, pushing his forward to feel more of Jeno’s fingers that feel too good in his cunt. 

“Please  _ what _ , baby?” Jeno asks with a cocky smile.

He’s teasingly toying with the omega’s clit and shoving his thigh harder into his slicked, pink cunt. He knows he’s being a little mean but he wants to bully him some more. He bunches up Donghyuck’s shirt to reveal his small tits, bringing his lips down to his swollen nipples. He suckles his sweet tits while rocking his thigh harder against the omega’s pussy. 

“Wanna cum,” Donghyuck moans impatiently. “Please, Daddy? M’so close!”

Jeno thinks for a couple seconds before he’s flicking the omega’s clit roughly. He rocks him back and forth on his thighs—warm, swollen cunt is trembling and clenching over nothing. The pretty omega sobs and whines so beautifully as he convulses on his thigh—the knot in his stomach loosens and his cunt spasms. Toes curling and back arching with the rest of his body jolting to the touches Jeno gives him. He squeals  _ Jeno, alpha,  _ and  _ Daddy _ into his ear so loudly and sweetly like a song. He’s clinging onto Jeno tightly and moves his hips frantically as electricity shoots through his body. 

“Daddy...” Donghyuck sighs pleasantly.

Jeno gently caresses his clit once more before removing his fingers and instead squeezes Donghyuck’s ass. The omega clings to him and nuzzles his neck with kisses littering over his skin. His thigh feels warm and sticky but it doesn’t bother him. His cock aches in his shorts and he grunts softly. 

They stay like this for a couple seconds before Donghyuck slides off to sit on his knees with his face presses against Jeno’s crotch. The alpha flushes scarlet and he gulps as Donghyuck tugs his shorts down to reveal his swollen cock. The omega stares at him with a happy smile and laps the leaking head eagerly. 

  
“Use me please,  _ Daddy!”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Jeno's inner dilemma though LMAO cute and awkward but a total daddy
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)   
> 


End file.
